Imperfeitos um para o outro
by Lady Bunce
Summary: Quem vai mostrar para Pontas e Lily que amor e ódio não estão tão longe?
1. Prólogo

»-(¯v´¯)-» Imperfeitos um para o outro »-(¯v´¯)-» Prólogo 

Meu nome é Lílian Evans, tenho 15 anos, cabelos acaju, pele clara, olhos verdes(que na minha opinião são os mais bonitos do mundo), não sou tão alta quanto gostaria, nem tão magra, e, por incrível que pareça, sou bruxa.

Não, eu não estou brincando, eu sou bruxa mesmo, daquelas com varinha e tudo.No inicio eu também achava que alguém estava brincando comigo, mas depois de quatro anos estudando em Hogwarts eu passei a acreditar.Para você não ficar perdido, Hogwarts é a escola de magia e bruxaria onde eu estudo, ou moro, já que só vou para casa nas férias.

Falando em férias, as minhas são um verdadeiro inferno, tudo por causa da minha querida irmã Petúnia.Se tem alguém que é o oposto de Lílian Evans(a maravilhosa que vós escreve), este alguém é Petúnia Evans.Petúnia é alta, magra, com cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos, e tem um pescoço duas vezes maior do que uma pessoa normal(isso para ela é de uma utilidade enorme, já que metade do tempo ela o usa para espionar os vizinhos).Ela é seis anos mais velha do que eu, mas como é uma baranga, só agora é que foi marcar o noivado com o tal do Valter.Ele é o sujeito mais suíno que eu conheço(isso inclui o Pedro Pettgrew, mas depois eu falo dele).Come como se fosse o ultimo prato de comida na face da Terra, é gordo de ficar entalado nas portas, e agora resolver deixar o bigode crescer.Agora imagina a cena, Petúnia Evans e Valter Dursley andando de braços dados!Da ultima vez que imaginei isso, eu tive um ataque de risos durante a minha aula de História da Magia tão forte que tive de ser levada para a enfermaria.

Mas tem o meu pai, ele sim é um sujeito legal.Christopher Evans é o que se pode chamar de um pai liberal.Ele e mamãe, Laura Evans, ficaram muito felizes ao saber que eu sou bruxa.Isso por que finalmente foi explicado o por que de eu ser tão... tão... tão explosiva.Eles não implicam comigo, ao contrario de Petúnia, e deixam eu levar a vida como eu quero.Claro que às vezes eles interferem, mas nada que não seja resolvido com uma boa conversa.

Bom, mudando de assunto, um lado muito obscuro da minha vida é o dos amigos.Existem cerca de mil alunos em Hogwarts, e dentre esses mil, as únicas pessoas com as quais eu sei que posso confiar são Janet O'Brien, Viviam Leslie, Alice McGrogory e Andrômeda Black.Andy (apelido para Andrômeda) se forma esse ano, enquanto eu, Viviam e Alice faremos o quinto; Janet está no quarto ano.Vou ficar com muita saudade dela, e apesar de ela ser prima do Sirius Black (falo dele depois também) e irmã da Narcisa e Ballatriz, ela não tem nada que diga que ela é uma Black.Todos sabem que os Black são arrogantes, preconceituosos e podres em todos os sentidos (até o da conta bancaria).Mas Andy (Sirius entra nesse porém também) é um doce de pessoa, ela é apaixonada por um amigo meu (nesse ele não entra), o Ted Tonks.Ele é trouxa (não bruxo) e era meu vizinho até que foi morar em Londres.Ele tem dezessete anos, assim como Andy, e sabe muita coisa sobre os bruxos.Antes que ele se mudasse eu dei um jeito de apresentar ele e a Andy, e hoje os dois namoram a distância.Mas isso resultou em um castigo para Andy já que a família só aceita puro-sangue.

Já Alice é meio tímida, tem um rosto redondo, um pouco cheinha, mas não deixa de ser muito bonita.O fato de ela ser tímida a impede de se declarar para o Frank Longbotton, um amigo por assim dizer do sexto ano.Ao meu ver, ele também gosta dela, mas tem medo de dizer.Os dois têm a mesma ambição, se tornarem aurores.A minha chega perto, mas prefiro ter a minha família.

A mais animada de todas nós é a Janet.Ela é morena, com os cabelos meio ondulados e olhos escuros.Muito bonita, tanto de corpo, quanto de rosto.Geralmente as detenções que tomo são em parceria com ela.Barracos, gritos, brigas, ela não se importa muito com as regras do colégio e chega a ser desbocada.Filha de trouxas, ela nunca deixou de responder alguma insinuação contra qualquer uma de nós.

A Viviam é o ser mais responsável da escola.Nunca tomou uma detenção, raramente perde pontos e conseqüentemente é a monitora da Grinfinória(Remo Lupin é o monitor).Viviam é a mais bonita de todos nós, e o único quesito que ela se transforma é no de namorados.Ela namora o primo da Andy desde o ano passado.

Agora, infelizmente, tenho que falar do que menos gosto:Os Marotos.Resumindo eles formam o grupinho do Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Pedro Pettgrew, e Remo Lupin.Todos somos da Grinfinória e do mesmo ano, o que não nos fez amigos e sim, inimigos.Ta certo que eu não sou uma santa, e ficaria impressionada se eu virasse monitora, mas eles ultrapassam dos limites normais.

O menos bangunceiro é o Lupin, não que isso faça dele um cara quieto.Depois dele tem o Pettgrew, um babaca isso sim.Vive a sombra dos outros três.Agora Tiago Potter e Sirius Black(o que me espanta, já que namora a Viviam) são os demônios de Hogwarts.Só não levam mais tempo em detenções do que armando brincadeiras idiotas.Imagine você que os dois azaram qualquer um que se mostre desprotegido o suficiente.Eu nunca deixo barato.Certa vez o metido do Potter tentou me azaram, mas eu fui rápida e desviei do feitiço.No segundo seguinte ele estava contorcido no chão, apertando suas partes baixas onde eu fiz questão de chutar.Não posso dizer que Os Marotos(eles se alto intitulam assim) são feios, a exceção do Pettgrew, eles, principalmente o Black que é muito lindo, são bonitinhos.Mas como a população feminina de Hogwarts inteira acha isso, eles são os maiores galinhas que eu conheço.Trocam de namorada como de veste.

Isso me leva a lembrar que desde o ano passado o nojento do Potter vem pedindo para sair comigo, mas é claro que eu em minha mais pura sanidade mental não me deixaria levar por um rostinho bonito.

O Potter e o Black são do time de quadribol desde o terceiro ano.Potter é o apanhador do time e Black um dos batedores.Eu também estou no time, sou artilheira junto com Andy(que é a capitã, e foi por isso que nos tornamos amigas), e um garoto do sexto ano Mundungo Fletcher.Ele é o maior trambiqueiro que Hogwarts já viu.Janet é a outra batedora do time.A vaga de goleiro está em aberta já que o nosso goleiro se formou ano passado.

Bom, agora que você já sabe um pouco da minha vida, vai dar para entender melhor o meu dia-a-dia.Hoje é dia primeiro de Setembro, estou entrando agora no Expresso de Hogwarts, para o que será o meu quinto ano.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

N/a:Bom, essa é mais uma tentativa de escrever uma fic minha!Espero q vcs tenham gostado, e em breve eu mando o próximo cap.Ele ta pronto, então não deve demorar nada.

Só pra esclarecer, nenhum dos outros cap vão ser como esse, no tipo diário.Vai ser a vida do ponto de vista Lílian.

Pleas, comentem, eu respondo a todos os coments, prometo!!

Até,

(-;Lady Bunce;-)

salviabuncehotmail.com

257274134


	2. De Volta Pra Casa

»-(¯v´¯)-» Imperfeitos um para o outro »-(¯v´¯)-» Capítulo 1 – De volta pra casa 

Lílian puxou seu malão para dentro da passagem da plataforma 9 ¾ , como de costume o pai a tinha levado.O trem saía às 11h, mas Lílian ficava muito ansiosa e Christopher a levava as 10 e trinta.

Apesar de ser uma das primeiras a chegar, Lílian gostava das cabines de traz, que eram mais silenciosas.Ela sempre entrava, pegava o primeiro livro que conseguisse no malão e ficava lendo até que alguém chegasse.

Mas para a, talvez, infelicidade de Lílian, a primeira pessoa que apareceu foi Tiago Potter.Tudo bem, ele estava mais bonito, mais forte, mas o que realmente contava para Lílian era o caráter da pessoa.

-Oi Lily – ele começou com aquela voz sedutora, que não enganou nem agradou Lílian – sentiu saudades de mim nesse verão?

-Ah claro – ela respondeu com sarcasmo – só que eu não sei se respondo um não rasgado ou começo a rir.

E ela optou por rir, mas isso não fez Tiago sair da cabine ou se intimidar, ele se sentou ao lado da garota, dando o sorriso mais lindo que Lílian já tinha visto."Pare de pensar bobagens Lílian Evans".

-Eu não sabia que fazia tanta falta assim... – ele respondeu.

-E não faz – Lílian se virou para ele, o que foi um erro, já que estava bem próximos – Tiaguito!

Ela abafou a risada da cara que Tiago fez.Eles estavam muito, muito próximos, e ela via nos olhos dele que seria questão de segundos até ele tentar beija-la, mas se tinha uma coisa que deixava Tiago desconcertado era o apelido que a mãe o tinha posto.

Lílian tinha descoberto esse triunfo no terceiro ano, quando ouviu a mãe dele chamá-lo na plataforma.Desde então sua maior arma contra ele vem sido o apelido.

-Você não vai esquecer tão cedo esse apelido, não? – Tiago perguntou, tentando(e não conseguindo!) se mostrar neutro.

-Se você não ficasse vermelho toda vez que eu falo – Lílian olhou para ele, agora já afastados um pouco – mas a sua carinha vermelha me lembra ele.

-Por quê você nunca sai comigo, Lily? – ele perguntou, mudando de assunto.

-Evans... – ela o corrigiu – simplesmente, por que você não é o meu tipo, nem eu sou o seu.

-Como você pode saber o meu tipo? – ele perguntou a desafiando.

-Basta me comparar com todas as suas au-au's – ela respondeu – Não tem nada que me faça parecer com elas.

Tiago alargou o sorriso.Lílian imaginou por que, mas logo veio a resposta.

-É claro que você é diferente delas – Tiago falou – elas são tira gosto, qualquer hora que eu quero me divertir tem uma delas no meu pé, mas você não.Você não vê?Eu não ficaria com você por ficar, eu iria querer bem mais do que só um ou dois dias.

-Você sempre diz isso – Lílian estava ficando com raiva, ele brincava demais – aposto que é o mesmo discurso para todas.

Tiago ficou pensativo.Ele, na verdade, nunca tinha falado isso para nenhuma das milhares com quem tinha ficado.Lílian sempre fora especial para ele.

-Quem decide se é verdade ou não é você, Lily – ele enfatizou o apelido.

-Evans, Potter, é Evans para você! – ela disse seca.

Tiago saiu da cabine visto que tinham acabado a conversa, mas bastou Lílian pegar novamente o livro e dar um suspiro de "finalmente" que ele botou a cara pra dentro da cabine.

-Já estava esquecendo, Evans – disse ele marotamente – quer sair comigo?

Lílian limitou-se a olhar para ele com cara de assassina, e ele, entendendo o recado, foi embora.Era sempre assim, depois de muito tempo respondendo não´s secos ela preferia mata-lo com o olhar.Mas o que a irritava, além de ele nunca desistir, era que Tiago sempre saia rindo.

Ficou mais um tempo lendo, até que Janet chegou.

-Lílian! – ela ouviu a voz da amiga do corredor, Janet gritava a plenos pulmões com alegria.

Lílian foi até a porta da cabine acenando para a outra que estava no inicio do corredor.Ela e Janet eram do tipo de pessoas que se viam a outra do lado oposto do lago, começam a gritar e acenar[n/a: eu sou assim o.O].Quando se aproximaram deram um longo abraço.

-Você está desde quando aqui sozinha? – Janet perguntou enquanto colocava seu malão para dentro da cabine.

-Cheguei dez e meia – Lílian respondeu se sentando – mas o Potter já veio me fazer uma visita.

-Ele não cansa? – Janet se sentou na poltrona da frente.

-Acho que não... – Lílian respondeu cansada.

-Eu vi o Lupin lá fora – Janet suspirou – mas ele agiu como se não tivesse me visto.

Janet desde que estava no segundo ano nutria uma paixonite por Lupin.Lílian e as outra a aconselharam a si declarar, ou pelo menos dar sinais de que gosta dele para o próprio, mas ela parecia que virava outra pessoa.Morria de vergonha das indiretas que as amigas lhe mandavam quando ele estava por perto.

-Você queria o quê? – Lílian respondeu – que ele si atirasse aos seus pés, pedindo suplicante um beijo?

As duas riram, apesar de ser verdade.Lílian era, praticamente, a única do grupo que não era apaixonada.Isso por que Viviam e Sirius eram os namorados mais chatos do mundo.Eles brigavam, voltavam, brigavam, brigavam de novo, e voltavam.Era sempre assim, e entre as brigas os dois saiam com o maior numero de pessoas possível, só pra irritar o outro.Mas não poderiam negar que eles eram apaixonados.

-Esse ano nós vamos continuar com o reforço? – Lílian perguntou.

Janet era uma aluna exemplar em todas as matérias menos Feitiços, e essa era a especialidade de Lílian.Elas estudavam todos os dias no Salão Comunal.

Elas ouviram toques na porta, e lá estavam Viviam, com Sirius, Andy e Alice.

-Entrem – as duas falaram para os outros.

Elas se abraçaram, o que deixou Sirius de fora, só com cumprimentos das duas.

-Viviam – ele tentou – eu vou lá onde os meninos estão...

-Não – ela disse fazendo doce – tem muito espaço aqui, eles podem dividir a cabine conosco.

Eles olharam uns para as caras dos outros.Ta certo que ela queria matar a saudade do namorado, mas dividir a cabine com os Marotos...Onde ela estava com a cabeça?Mas ou era isso ou ela brigaria com Sirius, então, uns dez minutos depois que ele saiu à procura dos amigos, estavam os nove espremidos dentro da cabine.

Lílian, que estava entre Janet e Remo, percebeu o olhar de "desconfia" que Viviam a mandava.Ela se tocou e deu a desculpa de ter que ir ao banheiro.Quando voltou os dois estava sendo apertados por Sirius e Tiago, fazendo-os ficar mais juntos que qualquer um ali nos mais ousados amassos.O casal estava mais vermelhos do que tudo.

Mas ajudar a amiga teve um preço para Lílian, o único lugar agora era o ao lado de Tiago.Com muito desgosto ela se sentou ao lado dele, que deu um sorrisinho convencido.

-Você não vive sem Tiago Potter em sua vida – ele falou – admita.

-Claro – ela lançou um olhar assassino para ele – em quem eu vou descontar os gritos entalados?

Todos abafaram o riso da cara de Tiago.Lílian ficou com ares de ter ganho o dia.

-Ah, vamos Evans – ele argumentou – o que mais você poderia esperar de um cara, além de tudo que eu sou?

-Bom... – ela fez cara de quem realmente estava pensando – um cara legal, gentil, educado, que tratasse de todos bem, coisas assim.Mas veja, Tiaguito, isso é o oposto de você.

Todos caíram na risada, e Tiago ficou vermelho.

-Mas você não pode negar que eu sou lindo – ele não deixava barato.Nem ela.

-Beleza não põe a mesa.E se eu estivesse atrás de alguém pela só beleza, eu seria uma inútil.

-Graças a Merlin eu sou um inútil – Sirius falou, mas fez errado.

-Quer dizer então que você só está comigo pelo que eu sou por fora? – Viviam disse horrorizada.

-Não...não foi o que eu quis dizer... – Sirius tentou concertar.

-Fora! – Viviam esticou o dedo em direção a porta da cabine – Agora!

Sirius saiu da cabine cabisbaixo.Os outros ocupantes dessa se entreolharam com olhares que diziam claramente "De novo?Da que a pouco eles voltam..."Os outros meninos foram atrás dele, ficando finalmente, somente as meninas.

-Até que enfim... – Lílian suspirou.

Viviam ficou carrancuda o resto da viajem.Foi tudo normal, fofocaram, riram, comeram...Estavam voltando para casa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

N/a:Olha ele aqui!!!Esse cap é um dos que eu mais gosto, só pelas tiradas....Mas e aí, gostaram?Então comentem ali, é rapidinho...

Queria agradecer à Sopa e à Madame Destany's que comentaram!!!

E quem quiser me adicionar no icq(257274134) ou no msn(salviabuncehotmail.com), sintasse livre para faze-lo, eu amo conversar com o

povo pela net!!


	3. Cartas e Berradores

»-(¯v´¯)-» Imperfeitos um para o outro »-(¯v´¯)-» 

Capítulo 2 – Cartas e berradores

         Nom´s a vista, matérias que simplesmente não entravam na mente de qualquer um ali.As aulas com o professor Bins eram sempre as mesmas.Geralmente Lílian tirava esse tempo para simplesmente dormir.Era bom para os quinto-anistas da Grinfinória terem todos os tempos de História da Magia nos primeiros horários.

         Mas não era um dia normal.Três semanas já haviam passado desde que retornou a Hogwarts, e por mais que pedisse mentalmente que o tempo não passasse, ela recebeu o convite de casamento de Petúnia.

Não queria ir, havia deixado isso bem claro para a irmã nas férias.Petúnia também não fazia questão da presença dela. "Isso tem dedo da mamãe" ela pensou.Resolveu escrever uma carta para a irmã, se desculpando por não poder aparecer na festa, que seria em meados de dezembro.Foi estranhamente educada, expressou da melhor maneira possível os pesares falsos.Sabia que de alguma forma misteriosa a carta pararia nas mãos da mãe.

Mandaria quando saísse da aula, teria dois tempos de poções, uma das matérias que ela menos gostava, com os sonserinos.Não estava com cabeça para tal coisa.Depois, a tarde ela não tinha aulas, não seria tão grave emendar o tempo livre.

Muito tempo depois de ter enviado a carta por uma das corujas do colégio Lílian voltava para o salão Comunal.Estava pensando no que a mãe iria dizer quando lesse a carta.Tudo bem que fosse sua irmã, mas ainda era Petúnia.Elas nunca tiveram uma relação boa.Petúnia sempre dizia que Lílian era um estorvo, que ela vivia para atrapalhar.Poderia ser considerado um ciúme bobo de criança, mas as duas nunca moveram um dedo para que isso mudasse.

Os pés de Lílian estavam tão acostumados com o caminho para o Salão Grinfinório que sem perceber ela já estava frente à Mulher Gorda.Entrou sem fazer muito alarde, nunca se sabe se mais alguém resolveu não ir a aulas também.Subiu ao dormitório, decidiu ficar lá, era menos arriscado alguém entrar ali.Qualquer coisa falaria que estava com cólicas terríveis "Eles sempre engolem" ela pensou.

Ela, Viviam e Alice dividiam o quarto com mais uma menina, Eliza Mulligan.Raramente elas trocavam um "a" com a garota, pois ela gostava de se isolar um pouco.Tinha uma irmã gêmea na Corvinal, Edna, que namorava com Oliver Patil, um dos metidos riquinhos de Hogwarts, também da Corvinal.

Lílian atravessou o quarto em direção a ultima cama, perto da janela e no canto.A sua cama desde que chegara a Hogwarts.Abriu seu malão, pegou um vestido com mangas curtas e a saia até a canela, o vestiria depois do banho.Entrou no chuveiro despreocupadamente.Gostava de esfriar as idéias com um bom banho relaxante.

Quinze minutos depois ela estava deitada em sua cama, lendo o livro de poções.Pelo menos quando o professor perguntasse se ela tinha ao menos lido a lição ela poderia dizer que sim.

O Professor Robin Wosley era um dos mais chatos de toda Hogwarts.Extremamente rigoroso, injusto, nunca tirava pontos de sua casa, Sonserina, e sempre dava um jeito de passar mais detenções do que qualquer professor.Resumindo, Lílian odiava o homem.Ou imitação humana, como ela o chamava.Tinha perdido a conta de quantos pontos ele já tinha retirado dela, mas isso não importava tanto assim.

Depois de muito tempo lendo, Janet e Andrômeda entraram pelo quarto.A primeira chorando e a outra com cara de culpa.

-Nossa – Lílian falou colocando o livro de lado – o que aconteceu com vocês?

-Narcisa! – Janet falou furiosa – Desculpe Andy, eu sei que é sua irmã, mas simplesmente, ela não podia fazer o que fez.

-Eu sei, Janet – Andrômeda abraçou a amiga – eu vou falar com ela, isso não vai ficar assim.

-Alguém podia me explicar – Lílian interrompeu – eu continuo aqui!

-A Narcisa fez com que a prof. McGonagol me expulsasse do time – Janet aprofundou o choro – recebi um banimento vitalício.

-Mas como ela fez isso? – Lílian tinha a cara de mais puro horror.

A vida de Janet se resumia a estudar um pouco, dormir, suspirar por Remo e quadribol.Era, sem sombra de duvida, a garota de toda Hogwarts mais fanática pelo jogo.

-Lembra ano passado quando nós brigamos com aquela coisa do amorzinho dela – Andrômeda explicou – a aberração Malfoy?Ela contou tudo para Minerva.Disse que a principal culpada era Janet, que ficou ameaçando eles o verão inteiro.

-De algum jeito ela forjou cartas com a minha letra e entregou para a McGonagoll – Janet chorava – é o fim, vocês vão ter que arranjar outro batedor.

-Mas isso não vai ficar assim! – Lílian disse saltando da cama.

Trocou o vestido por uma calça jeans velha e uma blusa larguinha, o visual de sempre.Calçou os tênis, velhos de guerra, e desceu correndo para o Salão Principal.Aquela hora não estava cheio, pois o almoço ainda seria servido, mas sabia que encontraria Narcisa lá.

E não deu outra, a menina estava com a irmã, Bellatriz, conversando animadamente, num dos melhores humores da garota.Lílian chegou por traz, mas um olhar de falsa pena de Bellatriz, que estava de frente de onde Lílian chegava, denunciou a ruiva.Narcisa se virou e esboçou um sorriso maior ainda.

-Se não é artilheira da Grinfinória – ela disse com puro veneno – preparada para achar um novo batedor?

-Desembucha Black – Lílian falou ríspida – o que você fez, como conseguiu enganar McGonagoll?

-Oras, Evans, eu achava que você era mais inteligente – Narcisa falou.

Lílian não se segurou, agarrou Narcisa pelo pescoço, sufocando-a e levantando seus pés do chão.Todos em Hogwarts já estavam acostumados com Lílian brigando feito um garoto, as brigas usuais de mulheres não faziam o tipo dela.

-Me... solta... – Narcisa falou com dificuldade – Está...me..machucando!

-VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU QUERO O QUE? – Lílian gritou – FAZER COSQUINHAS?

-Solta ela Evans – Bellatriz pediu.

Tudo bem que Narcisa era um ano mais velha que ela, mas Bellatriz era mais nova, não tinha coragem de brigar com ela ali.Soltou relutante Narcisa.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – foi a conta de Narcisa colocar os pés no chão, que a prof. Minerva chegou.

-Essa louca da Evans – Narcisa massageou o pescoço – ela queria me matar.

-Ô, querida – Lílian disse sarcástica – você acha que eu sou a única?

-Srta. Evans – a professora advertiu – na minha sala agora.Dez pontos a menos de cada uma.

Narcisa e Bellatriz fizeram que iam reclamar, mas a professora olhou com uma cara que seriam mais pontos a menos, então as duas seguiram para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Contudo Lílian ainda não estava livre da professora de Tranfiguração.Elas andaram caladas, lado a lado, até chegar na sala da professora.

-Que vergonha srta. Evans – ela começou – uma aluna exemplar brigando, de novo.E ainda nem começaram as aulas direito.

-Professora foi injusto tirar a Janet do time – Lílian soltou.

-Eu suspeitava que era por isso.Veja bem Lílian, eu não tive outra opção.A srta Black me mostrou as cartas, você deve saber delas.

-Não, eu não sei.Essas cartas são falsas.Janet nunca faria isso.Estamos falando de um Malfoy, ele já se formou, por que Janet faria isso?

-Eu também fiquei confusa, mas a letra era mesmo a dela.

-Por favor, professora, eu lhe peço que investigue essas cartas.Elas estão aqui?

-Sim – a professora tirou as cartas da gaveta – olhe você mesma.

A letra era, sem sombra de duvida, a de Janet.Mas Lílian sabia que não fora a amiga que tinha escrito.Eram absurdo atrás de absurdo, coisas que nem ela em seus momentos mais exaltados conseguia escrever.

-Posso? – Lílian perguntou apontando a varinha para os pergaminhos.

Ela disse iAparecium/i, na esperança de fazer alguma coisa, mas nada.

-Eu juro professora – Lílian disse, por fim – você poderia dar Veritasserum  para Janet, mas não foi ela.

-Tudo bem Lílian – McGonnagall disse – ela pode voltar a jogar, mas vai ficar um mês em detenção.E a srta junto com ela.

Lílian quase perguntou o porque, mas se lembrou de Narcisa.Sorriu feliz, e foi embora.

-Que foi que você fez? – Andrômeda perguntou feliz.

-Janet pode voltar a jogar – ela disse – mas nos duas vamos ficar um mês na detenção.

Quando entrou no Salão Comunal, alguns minutos depois, Lílian viu todo o time reunido, com caras de enterro, e Janet ainda chorando.Agora as duas estavam abraçadas, sem choro nenhum.

-Essas serão as detenções mais bem vindas da minha vida – Janet falou depois de um longo suspiro.

-Pelo menos – Sirius soltou – agora só vamos ter que procurar um goleiro.Como o Wood faz falta...

Daniel Wood era o antigo goleiro grinfinório.Um cara simpático...Fora do campo!Dentro ele se ficava serio, como se a vida de todos dependesse dele agarrar as goles.Era um ótimo goleiro, mas chegava a ser chato quando o assunto era quadribol.Lílian tinha discutido com ele varias vezes, falando que ele levava tudo a serio demais.

-A professora Minerva falou qual vai ser a detenção? – Tiago perguntou interessado.

-Não, provavelmente ela vai mandar alguém nós avisar – Lílian respondeu seca – porque o interesse, posso saber?

-É que eu e Sirius vamos ter que pagar duas semanas de detenção – Tiago falou maroto – vai que ela nos coloca juntos?

-Se tem alguma coisa dento da cabeça da Minerva – Andy debochou – ela não vai fazer isso.

Lílian olhou feio para Andy.Haviam duas coisas que Lílian não suportava na amiga.Primeira era o habito Black(já que Sirius também era assim) de falar em horas erradas.A segunda era a extrema puxação de saco com a professora de Tranfiguração.Tudo bem que ela tinha motivos, mas as vezes exagerava.O maior mistério era por que Andy não era monitora...

-Já pensou Tiago – Sirius fez jus ao nome Black – na hora em que Filch for nos buscar da detenção eu ter que catar os seus restos por que a Evans teve um ataque de fúria?

-O que você acha dele ter que catar a sua língua, Black? – Janet falou grosseiramente.

-Temos alguém na TPM entre nós – Sirius tirou sarro – cuidado, garotos, ela pode explodir a qualquer instante!

Enquanto os meninos riam e as meninas(principalmente Janet) fechavam mais a cara, Viviam e Alice, acompanhadas dos grinfinórios do quinto ano que tinham comparecido a aula de poções entraram no salão.Remo e Pedro estavam entre eles.

-Evans é verdade que você bateu de novo na Black do meio? – Remo perguntou, enquanto se aproximava do grupo.

-Eu não bati nela – Lílian disse sem constrangimento – mas ela bem que merecia.

-Ei Lily, aquela ali não é a sua coruja? – Viviam apontou uma bolinha na janela.

Lílian correu até a janela e deixou o bichinho entrar.Boris tinha sido presente do pai de Lílian quando ela entrou em Hogwarts.Era extremamente branco, com poucas manchas pretas no peito.

-Já, Boris? – Lílian tirou um envelope vermelho das patas da coruja.No instante seguinte os berros da Sra. Evans podiam ser escutados do lago.

"LÍLIAN MORGAN EVANS, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO EM HOGWARTS, CLUBE DE BOXÉ?DE NOVO!NEM BEM COMEÇARAM AS AULAS E EU JÁ RECEBO UMA CARTA DA POBRE DA MINERVA.AINDA BEM QUE EXISTE ESSE TAL DE BERRADOR NO SEU MUNDO, SE NÃO EU TERIA QUE IR ATÉ AÍ PARA GRITAR NO SEU OUVIDO!"

Lílian ficou meio vermelha, mas o resto do grupo tentava abafar as risadas, com eceção dos Marotos, que rolavam no chão e choravam de rir.Mas ainda não tinha acabado.

"E QUE HIST"RIA É ESSA DE NÃO PODER VIR AO CASAMENTO DE PETÚNIA?VOCÊ VAI NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE TE AMARRAR NO MEU PÉ!E VAI FICAR LÁ E APOIAR SUA IRMÃ.E DA PR"XIMA VEZ QUE EU RECEBER UMA CARTA DE HOGWARTS FALANDO QUE VOCÊ ANDOU LUTANDO BOXÉ DE NOVO, AI DE VOCÊ MOCINHA!"

Com isso o envelope pegou fogo, mas não tanto quanto a cara de Lílian.Os Marotos se recomporam aos poucos, limpando algumas lagrimas, mas sorrindo como nunca.

-Evans, que boxe é esse que sua mãe insiste em dizer que você luta? – Tiago perguntou num falso tom de inocência.

-Tiago, seu idiota, você estuda o que? – Lupim respondeu falsamente sério – Boxe é uma luta trouxa, mas acho que a Evans devia lutar Luta Livre...

Novamente eles caíram na gargalhada, mas a maioria ali não entendeu, já que eram bruxos puro-sangue e não sabiam nada sobre Luta Livre.Mas como Janet sabia, ela não pode seguram por muito tempo o riso e subiu correndo(e dando gargalhadas altíssimas) para o quarto.Lílian subiu batendo o pé para o seu próprio quarto e depois de um tempo, todos os que estavam ali foram almoçar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

N/a:E aí garera?Esse cap ta bem rápido, e apesar de eu naum gostar muito dele, ele é muito importante...Só pra deichar um gostinho, um flash do próximo capitulo:

Decidiram não seguir mais, alguma coisa não cheirava bem.Os três animais começaram a ir na direção do Salgueiro Lutador, e qual não foi a surpresa quando o rato entrou pelos galhos e eles pararam.

Agradeço muito a Lily Dragon, Dark-Sofy, Ang e Sopa, que comentaram da fic!!! 

(-;Lady Bunce;-)

salviabuncehotmail.com

257274134


	4. Lua Cheia

»-(¯v´¯)-» Imperfeitos um para o outro »-(¯v´¯)-»

Capítulo 3 – Lua Cheia

-Vai ser hoje mesmo – Lílian confirmou para Andy – nove horas na sala do Filch.

         -Os meninos também – ela falou com um sorriso – quero ver o que vai dar, da ultima vez que colocaram vocês numa detenção juntos, vocês ficaram dois dias inteiros na enfermaria.

         Remo abafou um riso alto, mas Pedro riu abertamente das caras de Lílian, Tiago, Sirius e Janet.

         -A Minerva deve estar com alguma coisa – Sirius soltou – Daqui a pouco vou lá perguntar o que ela andou cheirando nos últimos dias.Quem em sã consciência nos colocaria em detenção junta?

         -Eu não pretendo fazer nada – Lílian disse pro prato – com tanto que não me façam nada.

         -Eu também não – Janet falou – mas como esses dois aí são dados a uma de brincadeirinhas, vou levar minha varinha.

         Tiago queria dizer alguma coisa, mas preferiu olhar para o céu.Azul, sem nuvens, do jeito que ele gostava.Perfeito pro quadribol, queria estar treinando já.Foi quando ele percebeu uma coisa que o fez gelar.

         Ele olhou discretamente para Remo, que mesmo rindo um pouco, tinha um semblante triste.Aquela era a semana de lua cheia.Mas eles tinham uma surpresa para o amigo.Ele, Sirius e Pedro, tinham finalmente conseguido, mas Remo nem sonhava que já estava pronto."Hoje nós vamos mostrá-lo" ele pensou sorrindo.

         -Vocês de novo? – Filch reclamou – pensei que já tinham sido expulsos.

         -Seria injusto se só os seus sonhos fossem realizados – Tiago falou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

         Estavam os quatro dentro da sala imunda de Filsh.As meninas deram uma olhada rápida nas algemas e correntes pela sala, e se recusaram a sentar nas quatro cadeiras a frente da mesa.Já os meninos fizeram-se em casa, mesmo que parecesse que Filch estava se roendo para não os torturar.

         -Vocês vão limpar os troféus hoje – ele falou com desgosto.

         -Eu queria saber quem anda sujando eles – Sirius falou numa inocência – toda fez que eu limpo vai um engraçadinho e suja tudo de novo.Ano passado eu limpava eles toda semana.

         Ele e Tiago ficaram o caminho todo rindo, já Lílian e Janet ficam revirando os olhos e pensando em quando os dois cresceriam.Logo Filch trancou os quatro na sala com promessa que voltaria depois que eles tivessem acabado tudo.Numa mesa no meio da sala quatro garrafinhas de Limpa Troféus Mágicos e flanelinhas estavam esperando para serem usadas.

         -Vocês começam de uma ponta – Lílian disse andando até a mesa – que eu e a Janet começamos de outra.

         -Tudo bem – Tiago correu até a mesa, pegando primeiro um frasco e depois uma das flanelas.

         Ele e Sirius foram para o fundo da sala, enquanto Lílian e Janet começaram da porta.Foram as horas mais longas e silenciosas.

         -Você está fazendo errado, Evans – Tiago falou depois de um tempo.

-Eu não preciso de ajuda para limpar troféus a moda trouxa – ela retrucou – eu sei fazer isso desde que nasci.

-Mas está fazendo errado – Tiago falou – não posso demorar muito aqui.E só vou poder sair depois que tiver tudo limpo.

-Que foi Potter, seu sono de beleza não pode atrasar? – Janet tirou sarro da cara de Tiago, e ela e Lílian gargalharam.

-Cuide da sua vida O'Brien – Tiago estava meio bruto depois de horas limpando.

-Depois eu que to na TPM... – Janet não parou.

-Hey, O'Brien, não provoque se não quiser levar o troco – Sirius advertiu.

-Eu não tenho medo de uma varinha em suas mãos, Black – Janet ficou seria, ela era um ano mais nova – sei me defender quando preciso.

-Não nos obrigue a fazer uma demonstração – Tiago falou entre dentes, sem olhar as duas.

Automaticamente Lílian e Janet tiraram as varinhas das veste e apontaram para os meninos, que fizeram o mesmo.

-De novo... – Lílian falou.

-Olhem aqui vocês duas – Sirius falou serio – não estamos querendo confusão hoje.Então, por favor, não provoquem.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos se encarando, e depois todos guardaram de novo as varinhas e voltaram aos poucos troféus que ainda estavam sujos.

-Que milagre! – Filch debochou – todos vivos, parece que finalmente vocês param de se atacarem.Andem logo e voltem para suas casa.

Lílian e Janet andavam na frente, mas tinham plena consciência de que Tiago e Sirius planejavam não voltar a Grinfinória tão cedo.No meio do caminho, enquanto os quatro ainda estavam juntos, as meninas avistaram um ratinho com um longo rabo.

-É melhor mata-lo – Lílian para Janet – vai que ele resolve ter filhinhos...

Quando Lílian já tirava a varinha das veste, Tiago e Sirius gritaram um "Não!" que provavelmente acordou o castelo inteiro.

-Pra quê acabar com a vida do probrezinho? – Tiago se adiantou, colocando-se na frente do animal.

-Potter, isso é um rato – Janet lembrou.

-Mas é um ser que vive! – Sirius disse parecendo ofendido.

-Ta bem – Lílian guardou a varinha nas vestes – mas se amanha esse castelo estiver infestado de ratinhos, a culpa vai ser de você dois.

As duas continuaram o caminho, sempre andando na frete.Se não estivessem tão na frente, perceberiam Sirius pegar o rato sorrindo e coloca-lo no bolso murmurando "Deu certo!".

-Eles sumiram, Lily – Janet sussurrou para a ruiva.

-Espere – ela disse tirando algo do bolso – vamos virar o corredor e nós colocamos a capa.

Nem bem tinha feito a curva e as duas desapareceram debaixo da capa de invisibilidade de Lílian.Elas voltaram ao corredor onde perceberam que os meninos tinham sumido, e não demoraram muito para perceberem o ruído de passos bem leves.

-Eles devem ter uma capa também – Lílian murmurou para Janet.

Elas, com muito mais cuidado que eles, foram seguindo os sons, até a porta do castelo.Viram a porta se abrir com muito cuidado, só não viram quem.Antes que fosse fechada as duas passaram.Aquilo estava sendo muito engraçado.

Dava para ver as marcas de pegadas pela grama, mas elas se surpreenderam ao ver três pares de pés.Se entreolharam confusas, mas seguiram em frete.Estavam pensando onde aquilo levaria, quando as pegadas pararam.

De debaixo da capa saíram Tiago, Sirius e Pedro.

-Como ele che... – Janet começou mas parou horrorizada.

Onde a poucos segundos estavam os meninos agora estavam um cervo, um cão e um rato.

-O rato! – Lílian murmurou – Era o Pettgrew.

-Os olhos – Janet murmurou – eles são animagos!Lílian, eles são _animagos_!

Elas ficaram ali, paradas olhando as três criaturas na frente de seus olhos.Decidiram não seguir mais, alguma coisa não cheirava bem.Os três animais começaram a ir na direção do Salgueiro Lutador, e qual não foi a surpresa quando o rato entrou pelos galhos e eles pararam.

-Vamos, Lily – Janet murmurou – vamos voltar, não estou com um bom prescentimento.

Mas antes que Lílian pudesse responder, quando o cervo e o cão entravam por algum buraco no meio da árvore, elas escutaram um longo e triste uivo.O uivo de um lobisomem.

Mais do que depressa elas correram como podiam, sem tirar a capa, para dentro do castelo.Silenciosamente foram para o Salão Comunal Grinfinório, e desabaram sobre as poltronas perto da lareira, aquela hora já apagada.

-O que era aquilo? – Janet soltou, ela tremia.

-Janet, o Lupim! – Lílian falou com pavor nos olhos – Era ele!

-O quê?Lílian, era ele quem? – Janet estava muito confusa.

-Pense Janet – Lílian olhou nos olhos da garota, seria difícil fazer ela acreditar – Potter, Black e Pettgrew, só faltava o Lupim.Eles são animais, todos sabem que lobisomens não fazem mal a animais.

-Não! – Janet parecia em choque – Ele não pode ser um lobisomem...

-Isso explica por que todo mês ele some – Lílian olhou pela janela e viu a lua cheia, grande e brilhante.

Elas ficaram ali por muito tempo, pensando em tudo que viram e deduziram.Era loucura, simplesmente aqueles garotos tinham ido longe demais.Acabaram adormecendo deitadas nas poltronas.

-Hei, Evans! – Tiago cutucava ela – Acorde, aqui não é lugar para dormir.

Aos poucos Lílian abriu os olhos.Depois de alguns segundo pensando por que estava dormindo numa poltrona, por que Sirius tentava acordar Janet, e por que Pedro bocejava, ela deu um berro.

-Não! – Tiago tampou a boca dela com a mão direita – Você vai acabar acordando toda Grinfinória assim.Ainda são cinco da manhã...

-Janet acorda! – Lílian pulou sobre a amiga.

Sirius se afastou não entendendo nada, mas quando Janet acordou e olhou com pavor para eles, não era só ele que não entendia nada.

-Posso saber por que vocês estão com essas caras? – Tiago perguntou cauteloso.

-Cadê o Lupim? – Janet soltou.

Os três sentiram todo o corpo gelar.

-Ele foi visitar a mãe – Pedro se adiantou – ela abortou recetimente...

-Pare de mentir! – Lílian valou brava – Nós descobrimos.Vocês são animagos.

Os três piscaram umas quatro vezes, antes de absorverem aquelas frases.Sirius e Tiago soltaram alguns palavrões, Pedro só fechou os olhos.

-Ele está na enfermaria? – Janet perguntou.

-Ele quem? – Tiago perguntou.

-O Lupim, ora – Janet respondeu grossa – Ele é um lobisomem, não?

Dessa vez as reações foram piores.Os três ferviam em fúria.Olharam para as duas, que se assustaram, como se olhassem vermes.

-Nem pensem em tocar nesse assunto com alguém – Sirius quase cuspiu as palavras.

-Eu não...nós não... – Janet tentou, mas Tiago cortou.

-Quero ver se vocês vão ter a coragem de espalhar isso por aí...

Janet abriu a boca algumas vezes, como se fosse falar, mas não saia som nenhum.Acabou por subir correndo a escada para o dormitório feminino.Foi a vez de Lílian olhar raivosa.

-Olha aqui, vocês três – ela começou – nós nunca faríamos isso, está bem?E agora vocês acabam de magoar a pessoa que mais ama aquele garoto.

-Quê? – Pedro perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido direito, e Lílian tapou a boca.

-Meu Merlin – ela falou entre os dedos – eu falei demais!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

N/a:Desculpa!!!Era pra eu ter mandado essa capítulo a muito tempo, só que aconteceram muitos improvisos.Eu estou tentando colocar os capítulos mais bonitinho, viram?Eu estava esperando acabar de acertar tudo pra publicar, só q a minha mãe resolveu me tirar o computador!Sim, ela é mal...Mas bem, eu vou continuar com a fic sim...

Eu estou muuuuuito feliz, sete pessoas comentaram!!Aí vão:

Paulinha Granger – consegui entrar no Hogwarts? 

Pikena – eu não gosto muito do anterior, mas ele foi mportante, como eu disse...

Morgana Evans – taí, espero que continue gostando, e desculpe não postar antes...

PatyAnjinha-Malfoy  - gadinho, moça!!

Regiane – gadinho, tb!!!

Louise Black e Saky – eu também amo a Lílian!!Sempre achei que ela não era uma Mary Sue!!E Saky, eu fiz ela e as meninas baseadas nas minhas amigas...A Janet, particularmente, é eu, sem tirar nem por!! 

Vó indo, beijões, e comentem!!

(-;Lady Bunce;-)

salviabuncehotmail.com

257274134


	5. Dando uma de cupido

»-(¯v´¯)-» Imperfeitos um para o outro »-(¯v´¯)-»

Capítulo 4 – Dando uma de cupido

-Anda-Desembucha Evans – Black tentou, mas Lílian parecia petrificada.

         Pela sua cabeça só passavam coisas como "Eu sou uma garota morta".Maldita hora em que falou o segredo de Janet.Maldita boca que não se controlava.Maldita Lílian que estragava tudo!Sempre!

         -E nós achando que o Remo tava ferrado... – Tiago falou baixinho, mas Lílian escutou.

         -O que você quis dizer com isso, Potter? – Ela destravou na hora.

         Tiago repetiu o gesto da ruiva e tapou a boca olhando horrorizado para Sirius e Pedro, que faltavam matar o pobre coitado.

         -O Remo gosta dela, Evans – Sirius falou entre dentes – mas isso era um segredo, né Tiago?

         Tiago ficou vermelho de uma hora pra outra.Já Lílian pensava no que Sirius tinha dito.Se ela gostava dele, ele gostava dela, nenhum dos dois tinham, aparentemente, nenhum envolvimento amoroso com ninguém, por que não tentar dar um empurrãozinho?

         -Eles não podem saber – ela murmurou.

         -Quê, Evans? – Tiago perguntou.

         -Eles não podem saber que nós sabemos! – ela falou com a voz de condenada – A Janet me mataria...

         -Você nunca falou algo tão certo – Pedro falou – mas tem certeza de que a O'Brien ainda gosta dele depois de saber que ele é um...você sabe.

         -Que tipo de pessoas vocês pensam que nós somos? – Lílian falou ofendida, mas recebeu um olhar de "você realmente quer que responda?" dos três.

         -Você tem algum plano? – Sirius resolveu mudar o rumo.

         -Plano pra quê? – Lílian parecia meio alienada.

         -Por que você é considerada uma das melhores alunas do quinto ano, Evans? – ele retrucou impaciente – Pra juntar os dois, ora.

         Lílian fez uma cara ao mesmo tempo de entendimento e ofensa.Era coisa demais para uma pessoa só.Mas ela tinha que fazer algo.Tudo bem que ela e Janet fossem muito amigas, mas escutar os suspiros da garota já estava enchendo sua paciência.

         -Eu vou dormir – ela falou por fim – amanha eu digo se pensei em alguma coisa.

         -Não se esqueça de que tem que ser pra semana que vem – Pedro advertiu a ruiva.

         Ela já ia perguntar o por que, mas lembrou-se antes que Remo era um lobisomem e subiu calada.Nenhum deles fez questão de desejar boa noite.

         Uma semana depois, Lílian olhava nervosa para o relógio acima da porta da enfermaria.Ela e Janet estavam cumprindo detenção ajudando Madame Pomfrey.

         -Lílian o quê tanto você olha nesse relógio? – Janet perguntou incomodada.

         -Nada – Lílian respondeu automaticamente.

         -Não minta Lílian Evans – Janet falou severo – eu sei quando você não quer dizer alguma coisa.

         Lílian não respondeu, mas olhou uma ultima vez para o relógio.Em dezoito minutos ela e Janet seriam dispensadas, em dezoito minutos começaria o "Plano".

         Depois que contou para Viviam, Alice e Andy sobre Remo(elas levaram um susto ao saber que ele era um lobisomem, mas aceitaram sem fazer muito caso), elas se juntaram aos Marotos, um fato surpreendente, para bolar um plano que não tivesse erro.

         -Por quê você quer tanto saber o que têm nesse armário, Pontas? – Remo perguntou.

         Os outros três abafaram o riso.Isso significava encrenca, e Remo sabia disso.Eles estavam debaixo da capa de Tiago, andando por um corredor pouco visitado, em direção a um enorme armário, que estava ao lado de uma porta de alguma sala não usada há anos, no fim dele.

         -Desembuchem – Remo parou no meio do caminho – eu sei que vocês estão aprontando alguma, falem logo o que é.

         -Ora, Aluado. – Sirius falou cinicamente – Nós?Aprontando algum?Impressão sua...

         Remo olhou com cara de desacreditado para eles.Conhecia aqueles três, não o convenceriam assim tão cedo.Mas ele continuou andando.

         -É por aqui Janet – a ruiva ia à frente, indicando um caminho totalmente novo para a amiga.

         -Lílian o que é que você esta aprontando? – Janet estava cansada.

         Tinham acabado de sair da detenção, estava louca para dormir um pouco.Lílian tinha dito que aprendera um novo caminho para o Salão Comunal, mas pelo que Janet sentia, nunca chegariam aonde ela queria.

         Era um corredor estranho, só um armário muito grande no final e uma porta.Lílian andou até perto do armário e olhou para a porta ao seu lado.Tinha uma plaquinha de "Não entre" na maçaneta.Aquilo era um sinal combinado, significava que metade do plano estava completo.

         -Janet venha aqui – Lílian chamou.

         -Olha Lílian, eu não sei o que você está aprontando, mas eu estou muito cansada para brincad... – ela não pode terminar.

         Numa velocidade impressionante Lílian conseguiu abrir uma das duas portas do armário, empurrar Janet para dentro do armário e fechar a porta com um feitiço.

         Assim que caiu sentada dentro do armário, Janet levantou-se e com toda a força que a batedora conseguiu reunir começou a esmurrar a porta.

         -Lílian me tira daqui – ela gritou.

         -Não grita Janet – a voz de Lílian veio do lado de fora – o Filch não vai gostar muito de te achar dentro de um armário junto com o Lupin.

         -Lupin?Lílian o que é que você andou cheirando? – Janet gritou de volta.

         Mas um "ahan-ahan" atrás de se a fez virar.Sentado dentro do armário estava Remo Lupin, o amor de sua vida.Imediatamente Janet corou.De repente o armário não parecia tão grande.Do lado de fora, algumas vozes podiam ser ouvidas.

         -Você foi rápida – Tiago flou para Lílian.

         -Há quanto tempo ele está lá dentro? – ela perguntou meio receosa.

         -Quase vinte minutos – Pedro respondeu – por que?

         -Era de se esperar que ele tentasse sair quando eu abri a porta. – ela concluiu.

         -Ele está cansado, gritou por uns dez minutos – o menino continuou – e como o Pontas disse, você foi rápida.

         -Pontas? – Alice perguntou.

         Nenhum dos meninos respondeu.Alice Viviam e Andy tinham chegado um pouco depois que eles prenderam Remo, e todos estavam esperando dentro da sala.

         -Onde está a Viviam? – Lílian perguntou.

         -Lá dentro com o Sirius – Andy respondeu indicando a sala com a cabeça.

         -Eles já voltaram? – ela perguntou com descaso.

         -Pelo visto... – Tiago respondeu – bom, eu não sei de vocês, mas eu estou com sono.

         Todos concordaram.Já devia passar da meia noite.Eles iam voltar debaixo das capas de invisibilidade.Quando Lílian contou a Tiago que também tinha uma capa o menino não ficou muito surpreso, só murmurou um "eu já imaginava".

         -Há quanto tempo você está aqui? – Janet perguntou meio tímida.

         -A uns vinte minutos ou mais – ele respondeu meio tímido também.

         Janet estava em pé na frente dele, apoiada na porta.Os dois estavam um pouco corados. "Por fora era mais espaçoso" Remo pensou.

         Cinco minutos, dez minutos, o tempo foi passando e eles não trocavam uma palavra.Janet já tinha escorregado para o chão do armário e estava agora sentada.Encostou a cabeça na lateral do armário e começou a cochilar.

         -Hei, O'brien – ela escutou alguém chamando – acorde.

         Com muito custo ela abriu os olhos.Demorou alguns segundos para raciocinar por que estava ali, mas não se incomodou de ser acordada por Remo.

         -O que foi? – ela perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

         -Deite-se aqui – ele apontou para um espaço vazio ao lado dele.

         -Não vou te incomodar? – ela perguntou vermelha.

         -Não – ele também estava vermelho – você parece muito cansada.

         Janet engatinhou até o lugar onde Remo estava, deitou a cabeça no colo do rapaz e fechou os olhos.Aquilo era um sonho para ela.

Remo estava se revelando um cavalheiro, do jeito que ela imaginava que ele seria. "Eu ainda mato a Lílian" ela pensou, mas sorria incontrolavelmente.

-Para um Maroto – ela falou depois de um tempo em que ele acariciava seus cabelos – você não parece ser tão chato.E me chame de Janet

-Digamos que sou o mais preocupado – ele respondeu e os dois riram – e você pode me chamar de Remo.

-Então, Remo Lupin – ela falou – me conte alguma coisa sobre você.

De onde Janet tinha tirado aquela coragem, ela não sabia, mas que não podia reclamar era verdade.

-Eu sou filho único, na minha família – ele começou – meu pai e minha mãe moram em Londres, que é pra onde vou nas férias, mas eles são separados.Então passo só os finais de semana com meu pai.Os dois são bruxos, e meu pai se casou com uma trouxa.Tenho dois irmãos gêmeos, que são bruxos, por parte de pai, por isso não sou filho único por parte de pai.A esposa do meu pai tem sete anos a mais que eu, por isso nos damos bem.Meus irmãos são umas pestes, no futuro acho que serão súditos do Tiago e do Sirius.Agora é sua vez.

-Bom – Janet já não se sentia inibida – eu sou filha única por qualquer parte.Meus pais são trouxas, você deve saber, e moram no Surrey, perto da casa dos pais da Lílian, mas nós só nos conhecemos aqui.Nunca tive muitos amigos antes de vir pra cá, era considerada estranha por que coisas inexplicáveis aconteciam ao meu redor o tempo todo.

-Você deve ter sido muito discriminada por ser quem você é – ele falou melancólico.

-Eu sou – ela respondeu, mais com pena dele do que de si mesma.

Ela pensou em falar para ela que sabia que ele era um lobisomem, mas a coragem que tinha reunido até ali não era pra tanto.

-Espero que Filch os pegue – Remo mudou de assunto.

-Eles quem? – Janet perguntou.

-Os meninos, e a sua amiga também – ele respondeu divertido.

-Ah, eu concordo – Janet riu um pouco – mas acho difícil, eles tem aquelas capas de invisibilidade.

-Como você sabe que ele tem uma capa? – Remo perguntou curioso.

-Eles, a Lílian também tem uma – ela respondeu receosa – eu vi o Potter usando a dele no dia da nossa primeira detenção.

-Você...você viu onde eles foram? – Remo perguntou alarmado.

-Escute Remo – Janet se sentou para olhar nos olhos dele – eu e a Lílian seguimos eles.Nos vimos eles se transformando, e escutamos...escutamos...

-Meus uivos? – Remo a interrompeu, mas não olhava nos olhos da garota.

Janet ficou meio corada, mas pensou que seria naquele instante ou nunca mais.Ele se declararia a ele.Se ele não gostasse dela, seguiria sua vida e esqueceria ele.

-Eu não me importo, Remo – ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, obrigando o a olha-la – eu sei o que é ser discriminado, mas eu não me importo.Não te vejo com outros olhos agora que sei porque você some de vez em quando.Remo Lupin, eu te amo.

Eles se encararam, alguns segundo, então ele agiu.Puxou delicadamente o rosto dela mais próximo do seu e eles se beijaram.

-Eu sempre quis dizer a mesma coisa – ele falou depois que pararam de se beijar.

Depois de outros beijos, Janet apoiou a cabeça no peitoral dele e os dois dormiram abraçados.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

N/a:Ois!!Não me matem, por favor...Eu sei que demorei pra postar esse capítulo, mas eu tenho muitos motivos.O primeiro, é que eu não estou com permissão mais de vir no computador regularmente(agradeçam à minha mãe).O segundo é que eu estava esperando acabar de escrever o capítulo 6, que a mais de dois meses não era tocado(agradeçam ao meu bloqueio.).Mas agora ele passou, eu estou de volta a ativa, e podem até esperar uma nova fic por aí.Vamos às reviews, certo?

Vampira-Pan -  Olha o resto aí!!Vc sabe que eu sou sua fã, né?Suas fics são muito boas!!A respeito dos cabelos cacheados, os meus são feras indomáveis!!

Saky – realmente deu confusão, mas uma bem boa, certo?Como eu falei, eu tenho os próximos capítulo prontos sim.Mas com essa minha crise, a fic ta muito atrazada...As minhas amigas são dos tipos mais variados!Eu, por exemplo, não suporto axé e derivados.Minhas amigas amam...Tem gente de tudo quanto é jeito no meu grupão de amigos...E eu também amo a Janet, ela é muito loka!

Isabelle Potter – Beigadão!Fico muito feliz quando vocês falam que amam a fic!!

Paulinha Granger – tenta www.hogsmeade.com.br , acho que te passei o endereço errado...

Brubi Potter – vou tentar ao máximo não demorar pra postar, eu fico com meu coração pequenininho quando penso que tô demorando muito!

Taí, vou indo garera...Comentem, eu amo ler comentários, e podem falar dos erros também!

Beijos,

(-;Lady Bunce;-)

salviabuncehotmail.com

257274134


End file.
